


Fakers

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Firefighters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's not sure why he agreed to bring Marcus to his cousin's wedding or why he let his mum believe that Marcus was his boyfriend.  But he did.</p><p>[Featuring firefighter Marcus!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts), [clubforce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubforce/gifts).



"Are you bringing your boyfriend or not?"

"Which boyfriend?" Kevin said. He looked confused but that's often his normal reaction to most things.

"How many boyfriends do you have?" Britt said, eyebrow raised as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Uh…"

"Are you bringing Marcus to your cousin's wedding or not? Your aunt needs to know." She stared at him, not blinking until he answered.

"Marcus. Yes. Of course I'll bring my boyfriend," Kevin said, he hoped that the panic didn't show on his face. He wasn't sure why he agreed to bring Marcus to his cousin's wedding or why he let his mum believe that Marcus was his boyfriend. But he did.

*****

Marcus was lying out on the bed next to him, they were watching a movie but ended up talking about Marcus' day. He worked as a firefighter, and he was called out to Kevin's workplace, the local metalwork factory, for what was the sixth day in a row.

"They think it's the new alarm system they've put in," Kevin said, it was a nightmare trying to get everything done when they had to spend half the day standing outside waiting for the fire brigade to show up. Although Kevin understood that safety has to come first, it was still a little bit annoying.

"We're going to have to start charging you," Marcus said, nudging Kevin in a joking way.

"I need a favour," Kevin said, blurting it all out in one breath before his confidence deserted him. He had thought about lying to his mum, telling her that Marcus couldn't change his shifts but she would have marched down to the station and made Askel, Marcus' supervisor who she went to high school with, change them. And then Kevin would really have had some explaining to do.

"Sure."

"Don't you want to know what it is first?"

"We go way back, whatever it is I'll help you," Marcus said. He moved in for a hug and Kevin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

"So what is the favour?" Marcus grinned as he pulled back from the hug, stroking Kevin's shoulder as he stared at him.

Kevin paused, trying to work out the best way to phrase it but he couldn't think of a way that didn't sound strange. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

Marcus was still staring at him, waiting for more of an explanation. "Okay. Why?" His face was scrunched up in confusion, head tiled and a crooked smile on his face.

"My mum thought we were dating and I just let her believe it. She was so happy about it." Kevin buried his head in Marcus' shoulder, when he said it out loud it all sounded so ridiculous.

"We would be a cute couple," Marcus said, grinning as he ran his hands through Kevin's soft hair, "And we're always together, she's not the first person to assume we're boyfriends." Marcus pressed a gentle kiss to Kevin's cheek before hugging him again.

They both jumped as Kevin's mum barged into the room. "Sorry guys," Britt said, "I didn't mean to disturb you. Marcus are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes, thank you Britt." Marcus was trying to look casual even though he had Kevin wrapped up in his arms and there were cheesy grins and blushes aplenty between them.

"She definitely thinks we're a couple now," Marcus said, after Britt had left, making sure the door was shut behind her. He placed a little kiss on Kevin's nose. "Now to convince everyone else!"

*****

Kevin was rushing to get dressed for Ana's wedding, his mum had already gone down to help his aunt set everything up at the hall and he was waiting on Marcus. He heard a knock at the door as he was trying to do up his bow-tie. Kevin sighed, admitting defeat and left the bow-tie hanging around his neck, he had an ordinary tie somewhere that would do the job.

Marcus was standing at the door, suit carrier in one hand and a gym bag slung over his shoulder, he must have come straight from work. Kevin stared for a second before shaking himself back to reality and inviting Marcus in.

Kevin attempted to tie his bow-tie but the sight of Marcus changing in the mirror was captivating, muscles rippling as he removed his jeans and t-shirt. When he was standing in just his boxers, Marcus noticed Kevin staring and wandered over to him.

"Let me help you with that," Marcus said. He stood behind Kevin and made quick work of the bow-tie, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "There, all done! You look very handsome."

"So do you." Kevin wished that he could take the words back, but Marcus laughed and it diffused all the awkward feelings. Having him pressed so close, feeling his warmth wrapped around him was a little arousing. It had been a long time since he had a boyfriend, and it was taking a lot of effort to remember that Marcus was a friend. A good friend that was doing him a huge favour.

Marcus pulled on his suit, pausing to check his reflection in the mirror, where Kevin was still standing, transfixed by Marcus' beauty.

"Ready to go?" Marcus asked, holding out his arm for Kevin to take.

The wedding was a blur of people telling them how good they are together. Everyone knew Marcus so it wasn't a shock to any of them that they were dating, it all felt so natural that at least twice Kevin went in for a kiss and had to stop himself, electing for a hug or a peck on the cheek instead.

Towards the end of the night, as people were drifting off, Britt came to say goodnight, "I'm going to stay at your aunts so you'll have the house to yourselves."

Marcus' blush was adorable and Kevin laughed to hide the awkwardness. "Thanks mum."

The drive home didn't take long and Kevin wished that he hadn't drunk so much. Although he was often seen as a happy guy, after a few drinks he tended to feel a little down, the alcohol allowing the fears and insecurities to come out and taunt him.

Marcus stayed the night, cuddling Kevin close, unaware of the effect that he was having on him. Kevin lay wrapped up in his arms, trying not to fidget so that he wouldn't brush against Marcus. Every touch had his erection twitching and he was glad that it was facing away from him because now his crush on Marcus was resurfacing.

*****

It had been two weeks since the wedding, and although lots of people still thought they were a couple, neither had said anything about it not being true.

"We should tell people we broke up," Kevin said. He was resting his head on Marcus' lap, watching a film as Marcus stroked his hair. The stab of pain he felt as he said this confirmed that it was the right thing to do before his crush on Marcus got more serious, he would never have forgiven himself if he did something to ruin their friendship. And making a move on your straight friend would have been the quickest way he could think of to do that.

"Sure. I didn't want to do anything to blow your cover, so I've been playing along. Although no-one is surprised by it, they all assumed that we have been a couple for a while and just weren’t out."

"Really?" Kevin wanted to take back what he had said, let them keep pretending but it was too late now. Even though there was no sexual side to their relationship he was loving the closeness and the affection.

"I don't want to stand in the way of you meeting the man of your dreams!" Marcus laughed as he moved so that they were sitting across from each other on the sofa. He stared into Kevin's eyes before taking his hand. "Kevin Jan Magnussen, will you be my friend?"

Kevin smiled before embracing him in a big hug, thankful that he had a friend like Marcus.

He was almost asleep on the sofa when his mum came home from work, startling them both.

"Are you staying for dinner Marcus?"

"Yes, thanks mum," Marcus said, before realising his mistake, "I mean Britt!" Marcus hung his head in his hands, although he spent so much time at Kevin's house that it was bound to happen sooner or later. His family moved back home to Sweden when he was nineteen, after they had spent several years here, and since then Britt has been like a mother to him.

Kevin laughed as Marcus blushed, Britt left them sitting but returned a few minutes later. "A letter came for you, my little cinnamon roll."

It was Kevin's turn to blush as Marcus laughed, it was a manic kind of laugh, and only the words 'little cinnamon roll' could be heard over the laughter. Britt wandered out with a smile on her face, off to make dinner.

Marcus' laughter died out and Kevin was frozen, staring at the letter with his brow furrowed as he fidgeted with his lip, biting on it over and over again.

"Everything okay?"

"My ex invited me to his wedding."

"Stoffel?"

"Yeah…" Kevin was going to say more but it had all been said before. He and Stoffel didn't work out, it was fine when they worked together but when he moved away it was too much effort to keep a long distance relationship going. Kevin had thought about moving to be near him, but Stoffel had said if he loved him, truly loved him, they wouldn't have to be close for the relationship to work. And that was the end of it.

Kevin had talked with Marcus a lot about it, and how he didn't see wanting to be with the one you love as a bad thing. He had gone through all of Stoffel's online profiles and found out that he had been seeing someone else for a while. Marcus had held him as he cried and told him that he deserved someone better, someone who wanted to spend all their time with him. But it hadn't stopped Kevin wondering 'what if' about his relationship with Stoffel for a few years now.

"Are you going to go?" Marcus was holding his hand, Kevin didn't even remember him taking it but it was what he needed, a little bit of comfort from a friend.

"I don't know, I don't want him to think I've been pining for him all these years."

"Maybe if you took your boyfriend?" Marcus said, with a big grin, "Then he would see that you're over him."

*****

Months passed and everything had settled into a strange routine. With only a couple of weeks to go they were checking that their suits were ready for Stoffel's wedding. They had been pretending to be boyfriends for so long now that it had become second nature. Although if they were going to convince Stoffel and his husband-to-be that Kevin was really over him, they would need more than hand holding and little kisses on the cheek.

Marcus was stripping out of his suit and throwing his jeans and jumper back on when Kevin spoke.

"We're going to have to practice kissing."

The look of shock on Marcus' face morphed into fascination. "Sure."

Marcus came and sat down on the bed next to Kevin, running his hand through his hair before diving in for a kiss. The second that their lips met Kevin felt a jolt of electricity running though his body, directed straight to his groin. He angled his head so that they fitted together better, lips working together in harmony. It was brief and chaste but it felt amazing.

Kevin smiled before leaning in for another kiss, this time he opened his mouth slightly allowing Marcus the opportunity to use his tongue. He was straight in and it was like a tentacle trying to squirm down his throat. Kevin placed his hand on Marcus' chest, breaking the kiss and leaving Marcus looking confused. "Way too much tongue."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Kevin placed his hand at the back of Marcus' head; leading him in for a kiss, soft and tender, their bodies twisting together without trying to suffocate anyone. He was so wrapped up in the feeling of intimacy and arousal that his hands started to wander towards Marcus' jeans, before he remembered that it was Marcus, his friend, and settled for leaving his hands on the small of his back.

"Better?"

The kiss was so good that Kevin could only nod in reply, unable to form a whole sentence, only little gasps of pleasure as he smiled.

"I have to get going, but I'll see you for breakfast?" Marcus said, he started to walk away but then ducked down for one last kiss, his soft lips already starting to feel like perfection pressed against his own.

Kevin heard the front door shut, and knowing that he was alone, he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. It was already hard, waiting, longing for Marcus to touch it, to satisfy him. He was tugging away at a frantic speed, thinking about Marcus and what it would feel like to make love with him, to have their bodies pressed together and his cock inside him. His hand moved faster as he got close to his orgasm, imagining the sounds that Marcus would make as he climaxed. The thought of that had him coming hard, his noises muffled by his hand as the guilt washed over him. He was sure that Marcus would be disgusted if he knew.

*****

Marcus wandered in; it had been a while since he bothered knocking at the door, with Britt thinking that they were dating he had been given a set of keys. Although he wasn't at the house any more than before they were pretending to date; it was a nice gesture from his mum nonetheless.

The smell of smoke lingered around Marcus and Kevin suggested that he take a shower, he went to find some clothes for him to wear, comfy clothes since they were planning on having a lazy day watching movies.

As he got the clothes ready, Marcus wandered through in nothing but a towel, beads of water ran down his perfect body and Kevin almost groaned out loud at how beautiful he was. Marcus sat next to him and gave him a kiss, which sent all of Kevin's senses into overdrive, awaiting the next touch of his lips.

"Good?"

Kevin was so dazed that he didn't reply and Marcus took this as a sign that the kiss wasn't satisfactory. Marcus leant in for another kiss, his hands stroked the side of Kevin's neck and he waited until a little gasp of pleasure escaped from Kevin's lips before stopping.

"Better?"

"Much," Kevin says, his eyes were unfocussed and he was licking at his swollen lips. He nuzzled at the side of Marcus' neck, trailing little kisses along the vein, delighting in how his heart rate quickened with the affection. Marcus' eyes were screwed shut but Kevin backed away, his hard cock was pressed against the zip, an uncomfortable reminder not to get too carried away with his pretend boyfriend.

The rest of the day was spent watching movies and making out on the sofa. Kevin told himself that he just wanted to make sure Stoffel knew that he wasn't interested any more, but every touch of Marcus' lips had him falling a little bit deeper for his friend, to the point that there was going to have to be an awkward talk in the very near future.

*****

Britt dropped them at the airport, it wasn't a long drive and it had been a while since her baby boy had been away from home. Marcus promised her that he would take care of her little cinnamon bun, a nickname that he started calling Kevin as a joke, but it had somehow turned into his pet name for him.

Once they were on the plane Kevin fell asleep, his sleeping powers are legendary, and Marcus watched a film, he can't remember which one as his thoughts took over, all the feelings that he thought he had pushed down resurfacing with a vengeance. He had told himself that it was the affection he liked, the closeness but it was something more than that now, Marcus had fallen in love with Kevin and he had no idea how to tell him.

The hotel they were staying at was nice, clean and impersonal, bright lights giving it the illusion of space. Their room was small but the bed was much bigger than they were used to and Kevin bounded up to it before leaping on, making himself comfy.

Marcus was stood inside the door, staring at Kevin. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for a long awkward conversation. Marcus stood there with his mouth open, waiting for his words to rush in and fill it but none came.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked. He patted the bed beside him, beckoning Marcus but he stayed rooted to the spot.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired from travelling," Marcus said. A well timed yawn emerged as he finished speaking.

"Come, lie down. We've got time for a nap before dinner." Marcus curled up next to Kevin, held in his arms as he wondered what he was going to do about his situation. He was hoping that it was just a phase, but his love for Kevin had never faded, the time he suggested breaking up their fake relationship had been painful but fate had stepped in and given them a reason to keep pretending, it gave Marcus some time to tell Kevin how he felt about him. But with Stoffel's wedding finally here, he knew that his time was running out.

*****

The taxi dropped them off at the gates to the church. It was a nice day and the trees swayed with the breeze, the blossoms falling to the ground perfuming the air with their delicate scent. The grand old church sat on a hill, towering over the rest of the town, a reminder of the long and interesting history of the place.

Marcus wrapped his arm around Kevin's waist, holding him close and steadying his shaking hands. He hadn't seen Stoffel in a while and he couldn't understand why he would have invited him, so his anxiety had increased the closer they had got to the date of the wedding.

"This is a bad idea," Kevin said, as they approached the front of the church. There were a lot of people milling around, waiting for the ceremony to start and Kevin didn't recognise any of them.

"We can go if you want," Marcus said, "but he wouldn't have invited you if he didn't want you here." Marcus held his hand and stroked little circles on the palm with his thumb. Kevin's big blue eyes stared at him, and he ducked in for a kiss, knowing that it would relax him, comfort him in a way that words could not.

"Let's do this."

Inside the church was loud, every voice amplified by the large open space and high ceilings. Kevin sat fidgeting, waiting for it all to start, for it all to be over. He had no idea that Stoffel and his husband-to-be, Jolyon, were watching the guests arrive from the elevated bit of the church by the organ.

"Is that your ex?" Jolyon said, pointing down at Kevin.

Stoffel peered down, hoping that Jolyon would be wrong, the last person he wanted to see here was Kevin. It didn't end well, and he was unaware that Stoffel had been cheating on him. He told himself that Kevin would never find out, that he had meant to break up with him when he moved away but Kevin had been so enthusiastic, so sure that they would work out that Stoffel had taken the coward's route and hoped that the distance would break them up. When it became evident that Kevin wasn't going to give up on him, and as him and Jolyon were starting to get serious, he had broken up with Kevin.

They haven't really talked since and he thought that he had blocked him online, he would have hated for him to have worked out that he had been cheated on, as pathetic as it sounded, he wanted to save him from that pain. So how did he find out that they were getting married?

Stoffel was looking through the invite list on his phone when he spotted Kevin's name. Next to it was the word colleague. Stoffel let out a sigh and Jolyon hugged him. Although Stoffel had deleted Kevin from the rest of his online life, he hadn't thought to remove him from his e-mail contacts. It was his work e-mail and he'd invited everyone that he worked with, since it's only a small company. His sister who was left in charge of organising everything probably wouldn't have checked the names individually.

"You should go down and speak to him, get him to leave."

"It's just a mistake," Stoffel said.

"I don't want him causing a scene."

Stoffel wanted to say that Kevin's not that type. But he was prone to drama when they were together and he didn't want to risk Kevin ruining their wedding so he wandered down to the hall and prepared himself for a conversation that he had been avoiding for years.

The crowd all gasped when Stoffel appeared, eyes watching him, wondering what was going on. Kevin saw Stoffel heading towards him and held Marcus' hand tighter, not noticing how he winced as all his attention was on Stoffel.

"Hi Kevin, it's been a while. Can I have a word?" Stoffel's arms were folded and his lips compressed, he looked anything but happy to see Kevin.

"Sure." Kevin looked confused, he glanced at Marcus who shrugged.

"In private?" Kevin nodded but he had no intention of going alone, his hand still grasping Marcus' as they wandered out of the hall.

Once they were out of the main hall, Kevin saw a man that he recognised, not that they had ever met but he wouldn't easily forget the person who Stoffel cheated on him with.

"What are you doing here?" Stoffel asked, he looked calmer now that Jolyon was nearby.

"You invited me, I thought you wanted me to come."

"We haven't spoken in over two years."

"I…" Kevin was going to say 'I thought we were still friends' but even in his head he had known that they haven't been friends for a long while. "I know you cheated on me but all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I hope you have a wonderful life together." Jolyon mumbled his thanks, he looked like he would be happy if the world ended now, just so that he could escape this situation.

"So that's it! You're here to ruin the wedding as revenge! You're still in love with me!"

"No! I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Marcus," Kevin blushed with the realisation of what he had said, he turned to look at Marcus, "I'm sorry. I know you're straight and I didn't mean to fall in love with you but…"

Kevin ran out of the church, through the back door and into the cemetery, he had to get out of there.

Marcus ran after him, he cursed his stupid shoes that weren't meant for running, but it didn't slow him down. Even though his feet were in pain he couldn't stop until he had caught up with Kevin. He had to make this right, he should have told him last night how he felt and then none of this would have happened.

They were approaching the edge of the graveyard when Marcus slowed down. "I love you too!"

Kevin stopped and turned around; Marcus could see the tears streaming down his face, his beautiful blue eyes surrounded by a sea of pink. He scurried over to Kevin, wrapping him up in his arms and kissing the tears away.

"I'm in love with you," Marcus said, "I thought it was just a crush but it's not. I'm completely in love with you."

"I love you too." Kevin's cheeky grin returned and it made Marcus' soul happy to see it.

"Let's get out of here," Marcus said.

Kevin nodded, wrapping his arm around Marcus' waist as they headed back to the hotel, stopping on the way for a burger.

They fell into their hotel room in a tangle of limbs, both frantically trying to remove the other's clothing as they kissed.

Marcus paused, it had been a long day and he wasn't sure where all the kissing and cuddling was going to lead, "I'll run a nice hot bath."

Kevin grinned, he looked like he should have a halo to go with that smile. "We wouldn't want that nice big bed to go to waste? We should test that out first." The fear must have showed on Marcus' face as Kevin added, "We can take it slow."

He grabbed at Marcus' bow-tie, unravelling it and using it to lead him to the bed. They stripped off their clothes in quick succession, until they were standing naked, admiring each other. Although they had both seen each other naked in the past this was the first time that they got to have a good look, to touch and caress each scar, every inked line.

Kevin was the first to blink, he lunged in for a kiss, tumbling them onto the bed. He made sure that Marcus was on top of him, nestled between his legs that were spread wide. Marcus was kissing him as their cocks rubbed together, enthralled by the sounds that Kevin made when aroused. Kevin rolled them so that he was straddling Marcus, before kissing his way down to Marcus' cock and taking him into his mouth.

Marcus was amazed by how little effort it took Kevin to have him coming hard, he swallowed it all down before licking him clean. Kevin lay next to him, he waited for him to open his eyes, made sure that he watched as he got himself off, his porn star moans filling the room.

They kissed for a while until the drying come was more than Kevin could bear, grateful that the bath in the hotel was big enough for two. Kevin sat in front of Marcus, his arms wrapped around him.

"I can't believe I waited to tell you how I felt, I've known for so long. After your cousin's wedding when you said you wanted to break up, I knew I didn't want it to end, that I loved you." Marcus kissed the side of Kevin's neck. "When did you realise?"

"The first time I saw you smile, I knew I would love you forever."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to zeraparker for the fic brainstorming session!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
